A Mysterious Affair to Remember
by Weretwilighters
Summary: All human. A more sexier and exciting post-breakup version of New Moon because it is not only told by Edward but he has a secret which just can't exist in a relationship with moany Bella. GuyxGuy story, Edward and ? ?
1. Rag Doll

**Disclaimer: We don't and will never own Twilight (silent tears), we only use the characters to explore the deepest depths of our inner thoughts. And we don't own Joe Jonas either, as much as we'd like to! **

**Authors' notes ... **

**Lou: for added effect listen to this ****.com/watch?v=RbIrJsXDhMk**** while reading!**

**Megz: only for a LIMITED time...so click it now or never! XD**

**Lou: though don't get distracted by looking at maroon 5 vid READ THE STORY!**

**Megz: And don't forget to review, they give us power to type!**

**Edward POV**

Days turn into weeks which then become months...and my heart still feels empty

Does everyone feel bored after being in relationship with someone? I mean isn't love meant to kept them together? But wait there is no _love_ or _affection_ in my relationship. It's all about trying to please her instead of myself. I'm doing the right thing out of obligation because my sister, Alice asked me to.

Bella the one I'm dating is not the one I'm meant to be with, I just know it I mean the first 2 months were fun in a way but quickly they ended. I came to a shocking conclusion! Not once in my relationship had I tried to turn our physical relationship sexually, I mean the thought had never even crossed my mind. Then my realisation dawned on me...I was never attracted to Bella, well not just her but women in general. Even in days of adolescence, not once did I find myself attracted to them. With this realisation it dawned on me, I must be gay.

I mean I remember checking out guys before but I thought it was because I was jealous that they looked better than I did, be it their bodies or faces, but now I realised it was because on some level I wanted them for myself. But now when I see them, I feel some burning desire to touch them, hold them. The funny thing is I'm not shocked that I realised this. I mean subconsciously I must have realised long ago but chose to hide it deep within myself so the issue would never be brought up.

But now I made my discovery, I realised I can't stand with Bella any longer. First of all, without sex or love there is nothing to hold me to her. Plus I never realised how annoying she truly is until NOW, she is always making fun of people in her own way and she is quite rude in her manners. Which brings me back to Alice, they recently had a falling out so I now would be the perfect time to drop the bombshell, or so to speak, on her.

Ok now to get down to business, I have already made plans to meet with Bella and I will tell her then. There is no reason for me to keep this 'relationship' going on any longer.

The hours pass quickly as I wait before it's time to pick her up for our date, the time runs around to 6'oclock and I can't wait a minute longer! I go to her door and knock quietly. She must have been waiting because the door flies open and I'm greeted with a kiss, I cringe mentally at this. Why hadn't I realised how disgusting and messy Bella's kisses were? I had to think of some sexy guy I saw on my trip here, so I don't throw up in her mouth. Finally it ends and she looks at me with innocent eyes.

"Oh Edward how I have missed you" she says, her voice a tad bit too emotional

"It's been 2 days Bella, that isn't that long" I reply, in a colder than necessary tone.

"I know I know but it feels like forever" she whines and I simply nod, too tired to speak.

I decide that a quick break up is the easier road, I can't be in this relationship for another minute!

We get in my car and I drive until we reach a small, secluded park. Yes, this is the perfect place. I walk over to the one of the trees and turn my back to her. Ok this is it, do or die.

"Bella...there is something I have to say...I know we have been together for 6 months but I think our relationship isn't going in the right direction and I think it's time we break up" I say too quietly I'm not sure if she hears me.

But her eyes start to glisten slightly and she voices the wordless question of why with her eyes.

"Ok I know this is hard to say but I don't like you anymore...not the way you think I mean I don't like women in general...I like men" I whisper, and I bite my lip waiting for her response.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel my eyes enlarging by the second, if time was even moving.

At least I had better eyesight, I could see every mannerism Edward was making.

He bit his lip. He was not sure for once how to use his fingers whether it be to scratch his head or the back of his neck or the one I yearned for to… reach out to me and touch my hand.

_Sigh. _

I smiled nearly laughing to myself at the silly fantasy;

I can't believe my heart would jump a beat every time he held my hand.

I can't believe I spent the last six months asking him if I was the one and only girl.

I laughed even harder and louder, thinking when I asked him out, it wasn't just a sign of female empowerment but he probably accepted out of sympathy or even worse denial for he's freakin sexuality.

I think my eyes started blinking because I just couldn't stop laughing. A young boy walking across the street with rock star looks actually stopped just to take a picture of a crazy woman.

"Bella, what – why are you laughing, please can you stop your embarrassing. I mean Joe Jonas is taking photos." Edward leaned closer, muttering with perfect pronunciation. I hated that. Why was I noticing this?

I raised my left eyebrow at the word _embarrassing. _

"Oh I'll give you embarrassing. Edward fucking Cullen." I shouted. I even turned to Joe Jonas and his shaking hand holding his mobile camera and winked at it.

I cried out "Edward! How could you" and fell on to my knees, I didn't care if there were grass stains on my jeans. I wanted to make a point. How dare he take me to a public park and break up with because he likes boys. I dug my nails into the muddy weeds repetitiously with elevating fury adding "WHY Edward, Why Edward Why!"

Edward glared at me squinting his green eyes in a menacing way, he shook his head with disgust and started to turn away.

_Hmph. _

I put on the water works now and not only did I dug into the dirt but I started to throw it, merely hitting the back of his Marcs coat. I gasped at the revelation of such an obvious clue. He was too stylish.

My arms became too weak to catch up to his freakin swift walking movements. I gave up and just let myself fall face front to the grass.

Edward walked past Joe. Then with a smirk, he decided to return to Joe.

"Hey, if you post this on youtube I'll give you $50." Joe flashed a wide grin and gave him a hi-five

"Sweet!..and by the way it's about time you got rid of Bella" Joe winked and replayed the footage on his mobile.

**Well this our first time at a fanfic, so we hope you enjoy our story! Please relax, read and review! The more we get the more reason we'll have to write! They tell us whether or not, our story is worth reading! XD **

**~ Signing off, weretwilighters ~ **


	2. Touch the Sky

**DISCLAIMER: We don't and will never own Twilight (silent tears), we only use the characters to explore the deepest depths of our inner thoughts.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV **

As I turned my back to Bella and left her in the dirt...I couldn't help but feel SO relieved at my new found freedom. No more whining and moaning about me not caring enough. I can do what I want now!! I feel my lips tug at the corners into a smile.

So what's a free man to do? Well go man-hunting of course! I almost laugh at my casual attitude to that statement. I mean any normal guy would be freaked out at that, but here I was grinning like an idiot at the fact I could do that! Ahh freedom is sweet.

I almost did some kind of happy dance back to my car and hop in. Well I need to inform my sister and friends. I know for a fact, that my sister, Alice would have sensed the change in me, heck she probably already knows my "big" secret and was just waiting for me to realise it. I laughed internally at that thought. I think Emmett and Jasper didn't like Bella to begin with because of her moodiness and tendency to cling. As for Rose, she would probably be throwing me a congratulatory party for the break up. I think it was clear to everyone, even the random bystander that those two hated each other, just by the glances they would give.

I turn on the radio and a song I know comes on, I sing out loud. My happiness is almost too much to contain at this very moment. I arrive back at my apartment within fifteen minutes.  
And I almost rush up the stairs to share the news with everyone. I reach out for the door knob and pull it open, it slowly creaks open and I say "Hey guys I hope you're not too busy but I have some news" and I see Rose standing over Emmett with a lamp looking very menacing at this moment...

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Emmett's POV **

I slowly swept her blonde hair away from her neck, allowing room for my lips to do their thing. As I exhaled, my breath tickled her neck and she giggled.

By now, she has already made her herself comfortable on my couch…edit: on my lap and started to peel the buttons off my shirt. Though Rose is always such a tease, every time she popped open the first button she would stroke the exposed skin for a very long time before she would unbutton the next one.

She leaned forward, and with her seductive eyes our lips aggressively yet playfully met, I closed my eyes, the heat was riveting, feeling her tongue entering my mouth.

I could feel her lips curve into a smile, and so slightly she planted two more quick kisses before she peeled her face away from mine.

"Honey…" She said, one finger toying with the second button. Just open it already.

"Hmm?" I replied as I placed an out of place blonde curl behind her ear.

"I was thinking…about the next step"

I raised my left eyebrow, why did she have to say it out loud. It is usually me, well always me who ruins any moment. Can't she tell that it's obvious we are on the verge of getting lucky tonight?

"Rose, for someone who is so sexy and smooth you surprise me when you say things like 'next step'" I laughed, "If we were on a 6:00pm sitcom like Happy Days then that's a different story, but come on 'next step'."

She shot me a disapproving glare. I quickly recovered to get back into the good books, "But you are cute when you're trying to be innocent"

Rose shook her head timidly and opened the third button aggressively and then the forth one even more so.  
"Imagine this…" She started, lowering her head as she pecked my abs.

"Everyday… No limits, no restraints." Her eyes only looked up to meet mine before she ripped the final button. "Wouldn't it be…" She smiled suggestively, "Fun… if we lived together?"

_Oh. _

I quickly joined the puzzle, the word next step.

"So next step as in next step _next step_?" I clarified, jumping out of the couch.

"Well yeah, I mean just think about the convenience. I think we can do it. Like I said, fun day everyday" She cocked her head to the right, as an attempt to appear so irresistible that I would let her win this argument.

I repetitiously shook my head, walking up and down the lounge room, "Yeah but moving in is just whoa… we just started dating." I turned back to face her, catching her hands in my palms, "I wanna go slow, I don't want to ruin this." I said slowly.

She dropped my hands in shock, "Started to date? Emmett it's been a year. Besides, were not getting any younger, my mother was already married at my age"

_Whoa whoa WHOA _

"Marriage!? Dude you are pressing the fast forward button way too much"

I suddenly noticed Rose's eyes glistening against the light while her hands formed a fist but once she caught me looking at her hands, she grabbed the lamp shade for added dramatic effect. "You don't see us getting married? Then where do you think this relationship is going?"

I bit my lip but before I opened my mouth to speak I let out a sigh of relief when Edward flung the door open. Rosalie was so still she didn't even flitch to see who came by, it could have been an axe murderer for all she knows yet she still decided to stare at me with her famous menacing glare.

"Hey guys, I hope you're not too busy but I have some news. . ." Edward said as the door closed behind him. However when he saw me mouth, 'not now', he nodded and started to hum until he abruptly stopped. I followed his gaze which landed on the lamp shade Rosalie was vigorously shaking in her hand. I better calm her down, before I have to pay Edward for any possible damages, he has a thing for antiques.

I gently placed my hand on Rose's clutching lamp shade hand, "Let's put this down" I smiled when she obeyed, and very slowly we both sat back down on the couch to continue this so called conversation.

"Look I'm not a future planning guy" I started, I hated to improvise, I had absolutely nothing. I saw Edward walk to the kitchen, humming again as he searched for something in the fridge. I smiled at my newfound argument. "Think about it, if I move out that's going to break Edward's heart. This is our bachelor pad we can't do that to him". I swear to god I heard a mildly loud cough coming from the kitchen which put me off guard.

Rose raised her eyebrows, making me uncomfortable because her glistening eyes made me feel guilty.

"Ok, you're making really scary excuses. I really don't get it. You don't want to move out with me because you're worried about Edward? …Puh-lease" She raised her voice "Look I don't get it, why can't we find an apartment and just live together? I mean if it's the money trust me we can sort it out. Oh. My. God. Is there another woman?"

I quickly responded, "It's not the money and it's not the women…" However I stammered on the word, 'not women'. I stared at the ceiling for a rather long time, pondering on the missed days when I would show girls each room, I loved their awestruck expression. I must thank Edward for his interior design expertise.

"Oh my God, it is the women!" Rosalie shrieked. She probably noticed the awkward silence after my stupid stuttering.

"No, no no I just didn't realise how long I was silent for that's all!" I tried to recover my imbecile come backs.

"Look Emmett, call me when you are over this commitment phobic phase. Because frankly it's rubbing on me, I just can't be committed in having this civilised conversation. I need to cool down… alone." She reached out for the door knob, slamming the door in my face.

I leaned on the door once she left, slightly banging my head against it.

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

"I'm such an idiot... it's not the women, it is the women, noo it's not the women...AHH I'm getting a headache! I can't deal with all this girl drama" Emmett exclaimed, mimicking Rosalie's voice when appropriate.

"Yeah you really screwed this one up...you know once Rose gets pissed you're done for...this time you might need to cut some limbs off just to get her to forgive you" I reply with all serious in my tone.

"Yeah you think so... but we're always fighting, that's just how we mash I mean twenty minutes ago we were on the couch making up for the flirting incident with that girl at the pizzeria remember?" Emmett nudged me, "She was hot ay. . . HA if it was Bella, she wouldn't care she would be still over you like a yo yo"

I cough awkwardly "Yes about that....Bella and I are over...I broke up with her"

Emmett suddenly pushed me nearly spilling my espresso, "Get out dude, about time what was the final straw huh?" He was smiling ecstatically.

"Hmm...I think the final straw was all her moaning and whining...it was all about HER...she never considered my feelings" I explain

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "Aww your poor feelings, I can't believe she would have the nerve to make my little eddy puss sad!" He sarcastically teased even going far to pinching my cheeks.

I kind of go quiet but I realise he is being more sarcastic than serious "Well it matters to me...she would always force her will upon me...I'm not her rag doll"

Emmett again looked at me weirdly and said, "Okays ... don't go all poetic on me." He went to turn on the telly and right in cue Alice and Jasper hand in hand come open the door. They live across the hall and assume our apartment is just an extended room to their own.

Alice turned to me, "Edward what did you do today?" Her tone was suspiciously eerie, it slightly made me blush.

Jasper only looked at me too, he didn't say anything, I tried to speak in a casual tone "Oh nothing...just woke up, got dressed, broke up with Bella, came home" I looked down waiting for their reactions.

Emmett turned from the television, "Yeah she 'hurt his feeling, such a rag doll'" chuckling in the background. I glared at him, he is not helping at all. Alice's eyes widened and she embraced me, "Edward I'm so proud of you" I looked at her curiously, could she possibly be in the secret?

I try to speak, but I find it impossible "Do you know?" is all I can manage, Jasper comes over and pats my shoulder "We knew you could do it" he smiles too.

Alice smiled, "Yeah, I mean offering to go shopping with me? . . . Voluntarily! And when we were younger how come I could never find my Mermaid Barbie, you know the one with the changing colour of - oh well it doesn't matter, but my point is that your just not good at hiding it. It beats me how Bella kept sticking around". Emmett turned his attention away from the television to turn to me, "Wait a minute what are you talking about?_**"**_

I clear my throat, out of habit "Well it's not like I can keep hiding it forever... well here goes, I broke up with Bella because...but I like men", my voice is barely audible, at least to myself "It's funny I had to be with Bella to realise that" I laugh at my pathetic excuse for humour.

Everyone turned to scrutinise Emmett's reaction. I'm getting nervous, he is the one living with me by the end of the day. He crossed his eyebrows in deep concentration, I'm sure he understands what I just said, I couldn't have said it anymore obvious. Then he started Nodding his head in rhythm with his thoughts, "Wait one second" He said slowly and dashed off to the bedroom.

I turned to Alice nervously, "He's taking this well... right?"  
"Relax... It'll be alright" she said rubbing my back.  
Emmett came back, flying pieces of paper in his hands.  
"You broke up with Bella, you're in search for say man hunting right . . . Rose told me to call her after I meet lots of women .. ." he amped up his excitement in his voice, "So what better reason to go to SPAIN! Remember how I won the tickets at the hot dog competition. I was going to take rose, but she doesn't like how the sun hurts her complexion blah blah or something mosquitoes - so what'd you say . . . I need some SWEET loving!"

I can only nod my head, in fear what may be to come...

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**lou: Here it is, our second chapter, we hope the anticipation has been worthwhile **

**megz: well this was a blast to write, but I have to say we're disappointed with the turn out! NO REVIEWS!**

**lou: Yes so please boost our self esteems, we don't care if the review is bad any response would just be appreciated, keep faith in us, we have a good story to tell **

**megz: and we don't want to keep telling the story if you don't REVIEW! So shower us with your love (or hate *mutters*) soon, we want 10 reviews for this chapter or we're not updating! **

**But please tell us what you think, love or hate it...Just let us know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: We don't and will never own Twilight (silent tears), we only use the characters to explore the deepest depths of our inner thoughts.**

**Edward's POV**

So here I am with my idiotic friend who decided that a trip to Spain would be a great idea. Only to realise that this dream holiday is on a freaking giant boat! This is my idea of a nightmare. Why did I agree to this? I was always bad at refusing people's invitations. And now I'm paying the price, well it could be worse, I could be abandoned in an island with no civilisation, food or water. So I'm stuck here basically with nothing to do but wait for this boat to arrive.

Well actually the beds are quite comfy and there is a nice poolside deck, but besides that there is nothing _good_ about this trip. You can only take so much salt-smelling things and sea-sickness. After seven fun-filled days, I'm slowly losing my mind. As I walk up on the deck, I notice Emmett lounging beside the pool, clearly enjoying this cheap cruise because he gets to hit on shallow girls who flout their stuff by the pool, it's just a competition of who can get the most attention or has the best body or has the best tan. It's so superficial. I wonder if any normal people were actually on this boat.

And from the corner of my eye, I see this very-good looking and exotic girl, she is a waitress serving food & drinks by the pool. She is lean, tall and has the softest looking skin possible. Hell if I wasn't gay, I would be probably be on hitting on her but as I am, I can only admire her beauty which so clearly can be seen and be kind of envious, some people really were born with it. Let's just call her 'Exotic Beauty'.

So anyway here I was, sitting by the poolside when Exotic Beauty is approaching Emmett with a large tray of food and drinks, she looks like she can barely hold the stuff, let alone walk but she does her best to try anyways. But as she is just about to place the tray beside him, she trips over her own feet and the food goes all over Emmett's lap, right in the crotch area to be exact, he screams out from the surprise and from the hot temperate of the bowl of spaghetti.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to, Sir" Exotic Beauty says in this heavy, foreign accent which I recognise as Spanish, her voice is smooth as velvet, it's like she was reciting a poem not apologising.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?" Emmett bellows before he looks up and sees this beauty, "Oh it's no problem...I know it was only an accident" his voice changed from angry to suave within seconds. He just couldn't be mean to a pretty girl, I roll my eyes at his attitude change.

"Well still I'm very sorry, here let me help you or make it up to you" she tries to wipe the stain out of his pants, almost touching his crotch directly, but Emmett just coughs awkwardly and pushes her hand away.

"It's fine, don't worry about it but hey if you want to make it up to me, you should tell me what time you finish work" he says in this cool macho voice, trying his best to dazzle this girl who was his new victim.

The girl smiled back kindly, her eyes sparkling, clearly she was interested "Oh about 8 pm, you want to meet me for dinner?" she tilts her head to look down to stare into his eyes.

"Yeah that sounds perfect, I'll meet you back here at 8 then" he smiles and she nods then walks back to continue her work.

I can only stare at shock, he made flirting look so easy "Hey are you sure Rose will approve of this?" I say in a concerned voice, looking at him.

He only shrugs "Well she told me to give her a call when I feel like committing and it's not like _that_ will happen anytime soon" he grins, I just shake my head in disapproval but I think he was too far gone to listen to notice.

So that's how we had met this Exotic Beauty, whose name we discovered was Selena. She was actually a very generous and fun girl. She was able to put a smile on people's faces with ease. After Emmett and her date, they had been glued to each other, she even made an effort to get along with me too. I really enjoyed her company, when she wasn't working; we were hanging out in the restaurant or on deck. She certainly made things more interesting and the next week of this cruise time to go faster with Selena around.

So after 14 days of the trip, the cruise finally arrived at Barcelona, Spain. I could barely contain my happiness to be on dry land again, I could almost kiss the ground but that was not hygienic or something I would do so I refrained.

Selena was born and raised here but she gotten a summer job on that cruise trip as a waitress but her working time was up when we arrived. And she had promised a full and thorough tour of her city with us. It was close to late afternoon to early evening when we arrived. She had told us, her older brother was in charge of this popular night club and that if we had to go somewhere first, that was it.

So after we got all our baggage, we had made arrangements to stay at her apartment, which was quite nice and overlooked the beach. Our next destination was 'Club Tango', the most well-known nightclub. It was huge, just standing outside to see the neon lights of the sign and sky lights was intimidating and blinding enough.

As we entered the club, it was packed to its maximum. We hardly had room to move but Selena knew this place inside out and manoeuvred us to a lounge area, where she shooed some people, speaking in Spanish for them to move for us, VIPs. I sat down and Emmett along with Selena offered to buy the drinks for us. So they walked off, she had her arm on Emmett's back and in turn, he had his hand on her butt. I rolled my eyes again, jeez some people were so easy. I was almost shocked at how quickly their relationship had changed but I forced myself not to think about it. I decided to start my man-hunt now.

As I looked through the club while waiting, I saw a lot of attractive guys but they all seemed to be straight or taken, I sighed and almost was about to give up looking when one of the best looking guys I've ever seen caught my eye, he was sitting near the top of the club, sitting in his own personal lounge area surrounded by people. His dark eyes were so sensual and his shoulder-length hair looked like golden-brown silk, I wondered if they felt like that. And his chest was clearly built, I could barely breathe. My mouth was just hanging open and I saw him smirk in my direction, the predator had found his prey...

**Jacob's POV **

I rolled down the window of my 86 VW Rabbit resting my elbow on the frame. The wind brushed through my dark tussled hair and it felt good especially when I fiddled with the radio and stumbled on my favourite song.

As I mumbled through the lyrics bobbing my head in time I couldn't help feel a little nervous, I was driving up to meet my long lost…alien. That's the best I can do to describe Mike. I mean I know so much about him but I have yet to meet him face to face. Alright I'll stop with the decoded words, he's my somebody I met on the internet.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not one to be a sleazy liar who picks on little girls or the desperado who has lost the last strand of hope in their single life. I'm 19 so I have nothing to complain about my love life, I guess you can say I just like to experiment. I thought hey why not check out this and pestered by my lonely-bored-friend-Embry-who-just-spends-his-day-thinking-of-crazy-things-to-do didn't help much either. We wanted to see how far we could go with our profiles, see how many winks, kisses etcetera we could get. And then 25 kisses later, Mike knocked on my homepage. And he liked it. I liked his and then bang before you know it we were alien best friends forever. Though the next experiment is to see how long that is going to last. Yes I like boys. But girls are not bad either, I wasn't lying when I said I liked to experiment.

_Ah damn it _I missed the right turn. I leaned over to passenger's glove box to rummage around to find the scrap of paper with his scribbled address.

I pressed on the accelerator and gripped tighter on the steering wheel as I pulled into his driveway. As I got out of the car and looked up to the apartment I felt this desire to snap a photo of it. It was a contemporary building which could pass as a five star hotel, I smiled as I pretended to picture the lifestyles of the rich and their scandals all linked together in this block of flats.

Here goes nothing, I said to myself before I prepared my fist to knock on number 17. The door insecurely opened, I could tell Mike looked through the peep hole beforehand so I waved with a beaming smile just in case.

"Jacob?" I wasn't sure if it was an exclamation or a question.

"Yeah I cut my hair" I started, spiking it up as his eyes diverted to my head, "But thank god you look like your picture, no need to test to see if you're really the Mike you say you are." We were still talking outside his door, and both nervously laughed. As the so called laughter died down he gestured me into the lounge room.

"Oh who would of thought today would ever come, I have been anticipating this visit for a very long time now. You know seeing you in. the. Flesh." Mike murmured, not daring to remove his excited glare off my eyes as he laid down a plate of cookies on his Ikea-bought coffee table.

I slipped a choc chip cookie into my mouth, I could tell it was home made. It was too uniquely delicious. Mike takes hospitality to the extreme next level. I wish I had dropped by the liquor shop to bring a bottle of wine.

"So where's little Roger?" I asked looking around for his white Maltese puppy dog, eager to search for an easy to stimulate conversation topic.

"In the bedroom, I didn't want to get your jeans all hairy." He giggled and then alertly jumped off the couch to the sound of his doorbell.

"Roscoe" He sang out loud and to my surprise what it looked like, skipped to the front door.

I sat still on the couch pinching another cookie. Who was Roscoe?

I wonder whether the day he organised to meet me was conveniently really a party he was planning. However when I looked around his ripped-out-of-a-catalogue-lounge room with the lack of drinks, music and its impossible we are going to party.

First I heard the same awkward laugh Mike and I shared ten minutes ago and then it was the noisy lunged footsteps. It didn't belong to Mike, he was too delicate and meticulous with his shoes so it had to be coming from the tall, boyish yet muscular framed khaki uniform dressed man, I assume was the Roscoe, Mike sang out before.

_Roscoe_ looked me up and down before he flashed a cheeky grin. I saw him carry a bag, a bag a handy man would carry, did Mike arrange a stripper?

"Oh, Jacob this is Roscoe the cable man. I got it installed last week but then I don't know what happened to it" Mike explained and winked when Roscoe wasn't looking. Was I meant to know some private joke? I winced, this could not be getting any more awkward, Roscoe is going to take off his clothes any minute now.

Roscoe nodded, and with a quick, "How do you do" he turned to fix the television. With his back faced towards Mike and I, Mike mouthed to me, "So hot" and fanned himself with his palm. My mouth dropped and I just shrugged out of politeness and lack of knowledge to how I could reply.

I took another cookie; I needed my hands to do something in this awkward atmosphere. To make it even more worse Mike made his way to sit smugly next to me, so close our thighs were touching. Suddenly he fiddled with my ear lobe, and slowly leaned forward to whisper so breathlessly, it was ticklish, "We have a very good view." I repressed a sigh as he was talking about his _"cableman"_. Poor guy, Roscoe innocently just had to place his tight shorts up in the air as he fixed the television.

"I have a confession; I actually don't need a cable man to come here every week. I break my own television weekly. Genius aren't I?" Mike added, still with the creepy whispering. I rolled my shoulder to claim my personal space again.

"Okay," I muttered, and glanced at my watch, "Ahh look at the time, I remember I have to head off now to…"

Mike placed one long finger across my lip to stop me talking but immediately removed it when I shot him an annoyed glance.

"No, you are my guest and I should start treating you like one. At least before you go you must meet Roger." Mike was right, I did travel an hour nervous about meeting this guy, so to make the trip remotely worthwhile I should see the dog he kept rambling on about. He smiled as I followed him through his hall-way up to a closed door.

He twirled the doorknob slowly, I couldn't understand why he was building up suspense I was just seeing a dog.

"Welcome," Mike exclaimed as he swung the door open. My eye gaze landed on a 1970 Austin Power looking circular bed with a little white ball of fluff snoozing on top of the pillows.

"Are you serious" I playfully asked, as I entered the room first. I was still glaring at how corny his interior skills are in the bedroom in contrast to the stylish lounge room. I cooed when I noticed little Roger, I put my hand out to pet him and as I playfully scrubbed the top of Rogers head, his fur felt rough like matted, and my force just made the dog fall off the bed. My eyes widened when I realised the dog was stuffed with what's found in toys, I couldn't believe it was _fake_.

I turned around as I heard the clicking noise of a locking door and I thought the fake dog put me off guard.

"Um, why are you locking the door?"

A half-crooked smile crept up across his face, not one of radiated warmth I was used to in the photos he sent me but one filled with not too good intentions...

**Megz: Well now the story is starting to get more exciting, we have now introduced two originally made characters of our own**

**Lou: And we have introduced the POV of another character who is crucial to our story. **

**Megz: Now we want you to shower us with love coz we know that people do read our story and we enjoy reading reviews since we know people like our story**

**Lou: And thank you to favouriting our story as well, just special. *touch heart*. And check out our profile, there's writing on it now aka it's been updated**

**So please tell us how much you enjoy the story as it progresses, we won't demand a certain number of reviews but the more we get, the more motivated we'll be with updating chapters! So love or hate it, just leave us a review!**

**Signing off ~Weretwiligters~**


End file.
